Automatic dishwashers of the aforementioned type are well known per se from the prior art. They have a wash tub which for its part provides a washing compartment. In the intended use case, the wash tub is used to hold the dishes to be cleaned.
The washing compartment provided by the wash tub is accessible on the user's part by way of a loading aperture. This can be sealed so as to be fluid-tight by means of a pivotably designed dishwasher door.
An automatic dishwasher has a spray device in the washing compartment to supply the dishes to be cleaned with washing liquid. This generally has two or three rotatably configured spray arms which in specified normal operation spray washing liquid conveyed by a circulating pump onto the dishes to be cleaned.
Electric heaters are typically used to heat the washing liquid. Moreover, DE 102011000042 A1 has disclosed a heat pump device for heating washing liquid, said device extracting heat from the outside air surrounding the automatic dishwasher for heating the washing liquid.
Automatic dishwashers known from the prior art typically have a condensation dryer for drying dishes after the completion of specified normal cleaning. In a possible embodiment, this dryer is used to supply a wash tub wall with outside air which leads to cooling of the wash tub wall with the result that moist air in the interior of the wash tub can condense inside on the wash tub wall that is cooled from outside. Thus humidity is removed from the air in the wash tub, which leads to drying of the dishes that are still hot at the end of a specified normal continuous wash program.
Although previously described automatic dishwashers have proven themselves in daily practice, there is a need for improvement, particularly with a view to a simplified construction which will help to reduce manufacturing and assembly costs.